bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
蔬菜狂想曲
蔬菜狂想曲 (pinyin: Shūcài Kuángxiǎngqǔ) is one of at least two Mandarin Chinese dubs of VeggieTales (the other being 蔬菜總動員), in the Taiwanese dialect. It was broadcasted (and possibly produced) by Good TV in the 2010s. Episodes #(Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #(God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) #(Are You My Neighbor?) #(Rack, Shack & Benny) #(Dave and the Giant Pickle) #(The Toy That Saved Christmas) #(Very Silly Songs!) #(Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) #(Josh and the Big Wall!) #(Madame Blueberry) #(Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) #(King George and the Ducky) #(Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) #(Lyle the Kindly Viking) #(The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) #(The Ballad of Little Joe) #(A Snoodle's Tale) #(Sumo of the Opera) #(Larry's Lagoon) #(Duke and the Great Pie War) #(Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) #(Englishman with an Omelet) Movies *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trivia *Due to the Mainlands restricting all religious themes (including Christianity) in its country, this dub uses the non-religious foreign cut. *Like VeggieTales on TV and the classroom editions, some of the episodes of this dub were edited to remove some references to God. *The Silly Songs were played at the end instead of in the middle. *Some of the Silly Songs were different such as: **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything appearing on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? **The Water Buffalo Song appearing on Madame Blueberry **Endangered Love appearing on Dave and the Giant Pickle, with it appearing after Love My Lips. **The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps appearing on King George and the Ducky *The Star of Christmas and An Easter Carol were both split into two parts. *Very Silly Songs! has a few differences from the original American version. **The VeggieTales theme is placed before the workout countertop segment. **A title card for the episode is added between the VeggieTales theme and the workout segment. **The workout segment is cut to short, as it stops right after Bob says, "Actually, this is the very first VeggieTales sing-along tape." **The title cards before each song have a different look in contrast to the original. **The songs use a textless version. **Dance of the Cucumber and Lagoon Song were omitted for reasons unknown. ***The two songs were bizarrely still kept listed in the credits. Goofs *In Very Silly Songs!, even though Mr. Nezzer scolding the asparagus singers is dubbed (with the English vocals still heard), the former's original dialogue can still be heard. External Links * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * Dave and the Giant Pickle (Clip) * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Very Silly Songs! * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! * Josh and the Big Wall! * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * Lyle the Kindly Viking * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! * An Easter Carol (Part 1) * An Easter Carol (Part 2) * Dr Jiggle and Mr Sly/A Snoodle's Tale * St. Patrick's Day/Larry's Lagoon * Duke and the Great Pie War * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Englishman with an Omelet Gallery 21626002571507 898.jpg Unknown copy 2.jpeg lib02-08.jpg lib02-11.jpg 634566834134551250.jpg 0010520643.jpg GetImage.jpeg Images-1.jpeg 4711161991071 500 500.jpg Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Undubbed Songs